


the reylo connection. 🌈🎹

by okaypianist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Parody, Rainbows, Singalong, Singing, Songfic, Twitter, Video, muppets - Freeform, reynebowlo- is that anything?, the rainbow connection, the reylo connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Someday, we'll find it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	the reylo connection. 🌈🎹

Here are the lyrics to a silly song video I made yesterday. The video is here:

<https://twitter.com/okpianist/status/1201647242085568513>

Why are there so many

fics about Reylo 

And if they'd be light or dark side?

Rey was a scavenger

Surviving on Jakku

And Ben became Kylo to hide

So we've been shown 

and some think they're related 

But I know they're not- wait and see

Someday we'll find it

The Reylo Connection

The hand touch, the force bond and me

Have you read half a tweet

Or heard angry voices?

did someone say shipping is wrong?

Well, I think it's sweet how the 

Force made them equals

and that's why I messed with 

this song.

I've read way too many books to ignore it: 

It's something that we're supposed to see.

Someday we'll find it, 

The reylo connection...

The thigh grab, the eyelines and me

Honk honk honk, honk honk honk honk... 

Oh I love the li-i-bra-ry...


End file.
